Late Night Visitor, Part 1
by xraescully
Summary: Mulder has a late night visitor, wonder who? Keep the feedback coming.


TITLE: Late Night Visitor, Ch. 1

AUTHOR: xraescully

EMAIL: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: M (to stick with the rest of the story)

Category: S/H

Keywords: MSR

Spoilers: No way, jose.

Summary: Mulder has a late night visitor, wonder who it could be.

Disclaimer: They're not mine, wish they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After my little show, I would be lucky if Scully ever talked to me, little alone ever looked me in the eye again. I had come home after drinking one beer after my striptease at Tony's and drank another six. I felt happy with myself. Smug if you will. But who wouldn't. Scully was as red as I'd ever seen her, perfectly embarrassed. And I was going to revel in the moment. So, I finished off a six pack and put in that video tape that wasn't mine, a new one, with a little red head in it doing a little dance. It was as close to Scully's little table dance that I could get to.

I must have dozed off watching my video, because I woke up to a blue screen on the TV and an empty beer bottle on the floor. I stood up and stretched and in the middle of stretching, I stopped, hearing the shower going in the bathroom. I know I didn't turn the shower on and forget about it, did I? I couldn't remember. I stopped to count the beers, making sure I hadn't drank more than I had thought. I hadn't. So I slowly walked to the bathroom. I wasn't carrying my gun, because, lets face it, if someone was here for some sinister reason, would they really be taking a shower? I didn't think so.

I stopped at the door, trying to listen for any sign of who might be in my shower. I couldn't hear anything. I looked at my watch, I don't know why, I just did. It was 2:25. Who the hell could be in my shower at this time of the night? I slowly opened the door, and was met with a blast of warm air. I could see the outline of a person through the shower curtain. Not just a person, a woman. I walked closer, heart pounding. Hopefully it would be one certain woman. I red headed woman that I had been dreaming about for awhile now.

I was reaching for the shower curtain ready to pull it back, but whoever was behind it got to it before me. I was met with pale, wet skin, the color of milk. I moved my eyes up to her breasts, paused for a moment, and kept looking up. Sure enough, her piercing blue eyes were looking down on me, eyebrow pushed up in her never ending questions. "Mmm, Mulder, I thought you were sleeping." She reached down, turning off the water. She stood back up and reached for a towel. She didn't seem to mind that she was completely naked, soak in wet and standing in front of me.

"I was, but I, uh, heard the shower going." She started to step out of the shower, and I moved out of the way. "What is it exactly that you are doing here?" I sat on the toilet and watched her dry off.

"What does it look like? Taking a shower," she said answering her own question.

"Yeah, I get that, but why my shower?" I couldn't stop staring at the curves of her body as she moved the towel over it.

"Are you complaining, because I didn't think that you would be, I mean, I thought that you made it pretty clear." She wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom, turning right towards my bedroom.

"I'm not complaining I'm just trying to figure out why you came to my apartment to take a shower, and made what clear?" She ignored me while she opened a drawer in my dresser, pulling a t-shirt over her head and then pulling on a pair of my sweatpants. They were about three sizes too big, but they were cute. "Scully, you gonna answer me?"

"Your place was closer than mine to Tony's and I didn't want to go all the way home. I have to go back there in the morning to pick up my car, just thought this would be quicker." Right, I thought, that can't be everything. She had moved over to the bed and started pulling the bed sheets back. What was she doing? "And, I thought that after my dance and our date that night, and then your little striptease tonight, you wouldn't mind if I just stayed here tonight." She climbed onto my bed and pulled the sheets up, and adjusted her pillows.

Of course I didn't mind her staying the night, but I wanted to know what else was going to happen. "Of course, well, then, I'll just go back to my couch then, good night, Scully." I started to walk out of the room, but Scully stopped me.

"Wait, who said you were sleeping on the couch?" I looked at her, questioning her. "It's your house Mulder, you should sleep in your own bed. Come on." She pulled the sheets down for me to get in. I pulled off my pants and socks and crawled into bed with her. "Okay then, good night Mulder." She leaned over, kissed me on the lips long enough for me to want more, and turned over so her back was towards me.

"Night, Scully." It took me a minute to get it out, but I did. I laid there, barely moving, hoping this wasn't all a dream. Scully was in my bed, we may not be doing anything, but she was finally in my bed. It had been a weird road that we took to get here. It started the day I walked in on Scully singing in her kitchen, she paid me back by dancing on my desk in front of our boss, and then I took her out on a date that night. We had dinner and went dancing, but that had been it. It had been a month, and there was no mention of any of it until tonight when I decided to have my sweet revenge. Now I didn't know what to do, or what was happening.

So, I rolled over and fell asleep, listening to Scully breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Okay, so I wrote this little tid bit last night after reading the reviews from everyone that like the story so far. I know it's not much, but I will get more going soon, this is just to tide you over a little. Any suggestions are much appreciated. Thanks everyone.


End file.
